You're Kraken Me Up/Gallery
Images from the episode You're Kraken Me Up. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S4E1 KMUP1.png|Lumpy looks at Pop and Cub. S4E1 You're Kraken me up Beach.png|Pop just never learns. S4E1 KMUP2.png|"Beautiful sea..." S4E1 KMUP3.png|Russell and Giggles. S4E1 Dropanchor.png|You just had to drop anchor. S4E1 KMUP4.png|The Giant Squid (Kraken) is sleeping. S4E1 Sudden Awakening!.PNG|Looks like someone's awoken the legendary Kraken... S4E1 KMUP5.png|"You're going to die now." S4E1 Russell date.png|Russell seducing Giggles with his big ukulele. S4E1 YKMU Russell X Giggles.PNG|The chipmunk really admires the sea otter's ukelele strumming! S4E1 KMUP6.png|It looks like Russell is good at playing the ukulele. S4E1 KMUP7.png|This is the part where Giggles laughs at Russell. S4E1 Russell did it...png|And Russell kills Giggles in blind rage. S4E1 KMUP8.png|Is that the route this episode is going? S4E1 KMUP9.png|Guess not. S4E1 KMUP10.png|Russell, Giggles, and the big sea. S4E1 Kraken!.png|A kraken in HTF. Nothing could possibly go wrong. S4E1 KMUP11.png|Do you see that tentacle? S4E1 Giggles What The-.PNG|"What's going on?" S4E1 KMUP12.png|"No, oh no..." S4E1 KMUP13.png|Giggles' death. Death: Giggles S4E1 Giggles' death.png|Giggles is dead, but Russell doesn't see that happening. S4E1 KMUP14.png|"I only need her head." S4E1 KMUP15.png|Okay, but doesn't seem like a good idea. S4E1 KMUP16.png|The Giant Squid places its tentacle in Giggles' head. S4E1 You're Kraken Me Up Giggles.png|The squid in disguise! S4E1 KMUP17.png|"I have something for you." S4E1 Russell and tentacle.png|Russell should spend less time with Lumpy. S4E1 KMUP18.png|"Wait, what're you doing?" S4E1 GigglesXRussell comfirmed.PNG|A heroic kiss for such a good deed... not. S4E1 Suctionkiss.png|Russell likes where this is going. S4E1 Suctionkiss2.png|Why squids don't kiss with their tentacles. Or so I think. S4E1 KMUP19.png|"Ow, that hurts!" S4E1 KMUP20.png|A cork covering a small hole. S4E1 KMUP21.png|Surprise! S4E1 KMUP22.png|"You're going to die too." S4E1 Shocked Russell.png|"What the...?" S4E1 OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG|Russell's bad luck ensues! S4E1 Russell in danger.png|Russell's in trouble! Do something, Lumpy! S4E1 Truffles umbrella.PNG|Truffles behind the umbrella. S4E1 YKMU Truffles.png|Still there! S4E1 Petunia Sunbathing.PNG|Petunia is about to meet her fate... and it's not the sun blocking. S4E1 Petundeath.png|Petunia, in the middle of one of the funniest deaths in cartoon history. Death: Petunia S4E1 KMUP23.png|Cub plays with Pop. S4E1 KMUP24.png|Pop, Cub, and Petunia's head. S4E1 Look dad! A fallen head!.PNG|"Look, daddy! Someone's had her head decapitated!" S4E1 Abouttodrown.png|Clearly the severed head is more worth saving than the sea otter who's screaming for help. S4E1 KMUP25.png|Bye-bye, Russell. S4E1 Lifeguardlumpy.png|Lifeguard Lumpy to the rescue! Death: Russell S4E1 KMUP26.png|"I'm going to save someone!" S4E1 KMUP27.png|Yeah, "Giggles" needs to be saved now. S4E1 KMUP28.png|"I must save her!" S4E1 Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG|Lumpy saves the day by performing CPR! S4E1 KMUP29.png|Lumpy continues trying to save Giggles. S4E1 KMUP30.png|"Done." S4E1 KMUP31.png|"Wait, what?" S4E1 KMUP32.png|Lumpy and "saved Giggles". S4E1 Before kiss.png|Giggles (even though she's dead) "kisses" Lumpy. S4E1 LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG|Giggles (Kraken) thanks Lumpy for such a revival! S4E1 Mug.png|That mug must have World's best moose written on the other side. S4E1 KMUP33.png|"She's okay." S4E1 You're Kraken Me Up Lumpy Face.png|Did Lumpy not notice the tentacle coming out of Giggles' bed? S4E1 Octocub.png|I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. S4E1 KMUP34.png|"Cub" cries. Death: Cub S4E1 What nice parenting!.PNG|How cute, Lumpy is feeding Cub (Kraken) some milk! Miscellaneous S4E1 Giggles yourekrakenmeup.png|Giggles admiring Russell's ukulele. That is, until the strings break... S4E1 Lammy and Cuddles.png|Look at how shocked these two are. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries